ThoM: The Hero of Minecraftia
by MiningSomeDiamonds
Summary: The Master, known as Toby is a wandering nomad. That is, until he comes across three troublesome kids who somehow woke up the Enderdragon by activating one of the runes by accident because of a game of Hide-N-Seek.
1. Rotten Memories and Saving Lives

**Hai, my first ****minecraft fanfic! =) BTW, if it's not much to ask, I want a Beta Reader... Not needed right now, but I want one for my other fic, 'A Different Side'. Also, if not much to ask, I want a cover... XD I'm horrible at drawing, but I asked my cousin to draw one. Hopefully I'll have one next week or something**

* * *

The Master, otherwise known Toby as took a deep breath and opened the doors. In front of him were armies of monsters yearning to rip out his throat. He held his trusty bow on his hand, with a diamond sword on his back. He took another deep breath as he notched an arrow and aimed. He released the string and watched as the arrow hit a zombie. He shot some creepers to his left and notched another arrow to hit a spider crawling to him. **(Is it crawling? I don't know) **He remembered fondly his memories with his clan. But he had to do this alone. He reached behind him to get another arrow but got nothing

"Crap!" he said aloud and switched his bow for his sword. He felt an arrow pierce his shoulder but he kept swinging and hacking the mobs as they mobbed him. He felt all the pain, Arrows on his body, explosions everywhere, tackles, shoves, bites, and everything else. With poison coursing through his veins, all he could think was how he failed all of them. After a while, he blacked out.

* * *

**Five Years Later**

* * *

A band of friends played Hide-N-Seek. Their names were, Josh, Mark, and Harry. Each had they're own talents, 'Bows, Swords, and Scythe'. Why they had their talents? They didn't know. But the start of the game, meant the end of the world.

"Oh I know! Let's play Hide-N-Seek!" Mark excitedly yelled.

"Who'll be the it?" Josh questioned.

"It won't be me, I know THAT much!" Harry said.

"... Fine! I'm the it" Josh said. Heading to a tree and closing his eyes and quickly counted up to twenty

"Ready or not! Here I come!" Josh yelled. He backed away from the tree and opened his eyes. He felt a pair of eyes looking at him and turned around. Curiously, no one was there.

"Huh?" He questioned aloud. He shook his head and pretended nothing was wrong. He went ahead to look for Harry and Mark. He heard a groan to his right and saw a nightmare.

With puke green skin and boils running down the skin. It's intestine was seen but it didn't seem to notice. It's black heart beating. A rotting smell came from him and Josh clogged his nose.

_St-Stay calm, Josh. It's morning. It will burn... Right?_

He was more of convincing himself though. The zombie stepped out of the shade. Surprisingly, it didn't burn. Now Josh was truly panicking. be brought out his stone sword.

"St-Stay Back! I know how to use this!" He yelled, though it sounded squeaky than brave. If zombies could smile, this one proved it possible. It's wide grin mistaken for a maniacal smile. Josh gulped and closed his eyes. Suddenly as if Notch sent angels, he heard a someone shout "STAY BACK!" and saw an arrow shoot through the air. Josh had a sigh of relief. He looked at his saviour. A small teenager with a glowing bow on his hand.

_It's... Enchanted?!_

Enchanted things were rare around here. He saw only one; his dad's sword but it had only Sharpness IV. So, yes. Those stuff were rare. But here it is, a boy holding a enchanted sword.

"Th-Thanks! I owe you my life!"

"Don't mention it... Name's Toby. You?"

"Josh, sir."

"No need for formalities. Just call me Toby! I'm glad you're safe. Did you bring anyone here?"

"Y-Yes, si-... I mean Toby. My friends, Harry and Mark." Josh said.

"Hmm... Alright. You know how to use that sword?" Toby asked.

"Of course sir! I know how to use it. I was just nervous. Is all. And, uh, why didn't the zombie burn?"

"Potion of Fire Resistance. Some witch probably put it on it. Now, where are your friends?"

"Oh... Uh, we were playing Hide-N-Seek." Toby sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought.


	2. THoM: Powers from Within

**No One (except one) reviewed! D=**

After Toby had found all of them, he wondered why he came here the first place. There was this nagging feeling telling him to go here.

_Might be the Prophecy! _He thought excitedly then quickly shook his mental head. It's been there for over a thousand years! He doubted that it would be it.

"So, Toby, What are you doing here?" Josh asked.

"I'm wondering that myself too. But I'm happy you guys are safe. I mean, it's a blood moon tonight." A blood moon is a full moon with blood red sky. It's uncommon but deadly. All mobs fight in groups and twice stronger. Even Iron Golems die on those nights. But it's quite rare, but the early signs of a blood moon are: Tamed wolfs whimper even if they're well fed, Not tamed wolfs running away and other things. Mark shivered under the glare of the sun.

"I'd hate to know what'd happen to us." Mark said

"Me too..." Harry sighed

"Yeah. We should head back to the village already." Josh said wanting to get away here already

"I suppose we do." Toby said as he got up from a log. The others followed suit and started heading to the village's direction

IN THE VILLAGE!

"Hey! We're here! See you later guys!" Josh said as he ran to his house to the far left.

"Bye! See you tomorrow, Harry, Toby!" Mark said as he ran to his house beside Josh's"

"Hey, uh, is there an inn here?" Toby asked Harry and nodded.

"Yeah. Just over there." Harry said as he pointed at the building that said 'Isabelle's Inn!'.

"Alright, thanks!" Toby said and waved to Harry "Bye!"

"See ya tomorrow!"

"A'ight!" Toby headed towards the inn and opened the door. He saw a girl with a cloak on her kinda like some other people he saw, like an assassin. She turned around when she heard a note from the noteblock

"Hallo! My name's Isabelle!" She said happily and sat down on the counter with keys on the wall.

"Hi. My name's Toby. I'd like to stay here for a while?"

"Sure! Every room's open! Not much business for me here... But I get on by." she said mischievously, playing with the hem of her cloak near her hand. Toby ignored that

"Okay, how much for one room?" he asked

"Nine gold nuggets!" Toby sighed

"That's expensive... It's a good thing I have some with me..." He said, reaching for his pocket and getting nine gold nuggets. Isabelle eyed it greedily.

"Thanks! Here ya' go! Just call for me if you need something! Don't expect me to cook though." she said when she exchanged the key for the nuggets. Toby thanked her and looked for room one. After a while he found it and saw his room.

"OH! The money was worth it!" he said as he flopped on his bed. There, it had everything! Even a personal hot tub! But right now he was too tired and went to sleep right away.

"Toby! Wake up wake up wake up wake up!" He groaned

"Five minutes..."

"You don't have five seconds!" he heard again.

_Twang!_

His eyes snapped open and saw Isabelle stabbing a zombie a hidden blade

"I don't know how they did it, but someone must'ave breached the gates! I was the one who designed it!" she yelled "Perfect on the outside, not so perfect inside, I knew I should've changed it!"

"Quick! Hand me my bag!" he yelled. Isabelle threw his bag to him and he quickly rummaged through.

"Aha!" he yelled as he got a flask with red water inside. He threw it on the floor and all bruises, scratches on Isabelle started to fade while the zombies and skeletons withered away

"Whew, thanks... I thought I was screwed..." Isabelle shakily said

"Come on, we need to rally the survivors." He said, quickly running to the door, with Isabelle following.

"Oh my Notch..." He said. Every house was burning or mobbed by mobs, survivors were trying they're best to defend themselves and the kids behind them but wasn't holding out very well. He wondered how he slept while there was fire everywhere.

"Hurry! Over there!" Toby ran through the mobs and threw a potion on the survivors. He got out his sword and slashed at the skeletons and zombies.

_I gotta survive.. It WON'T happen again! Come on! _

His strikes were getting faster and harder while the undead was dying. Again.

"Toby. Stop." He heard someone say. He turned around. Josh stumbled back, surprised

"Y-Your eyes... Th-They're red!"


	3. Chapter 3: Plans To Man

**Hay, you didn't know, Isabelle is my OC and you should try the server .com. I'm ihtmx! and if you wanna check out the original THoM, go to and tehn forums, then off Topic, The Hero of Minecrafta THoM. That's the original.**

* * *

THoM: Chapter 3 Plans to Man

Josh stumbled back surprised and leaving Toby to think about what he yelled.

_Your eyes... Th-They're red! _

He remembered his clan, specifically, his dad telling him about his powers.

_"With great powers come great responsibility..." He had said. But he didn't want responsibility! _

"Toby, you okay?" Isabelle asked. He wanted to snort at her "What do you think" but he doubled over as he felt nausea take over for a while. The floor started spinning faster and he fell down. Josh recovered from his shock and went over to help him up.

"Ugh.." He groaned. It felt like his mind was having a wrestling match with Bigfoot and was losing. He closed his eyes for a while.

"Quick! Get him some pork!" He heard someone shout -He wasn't sure who- and felt something soft touch his lips. He opened his eyes, expecting meat, but it was a towel to wipe some black blood from the zombies. He smelled the smell of meat later after someone was done washing his face.

"Here you go..." Mark said worryingly. Toby grabbed the meat and limped over to a stray tree that wasn't on fire. He slowly put the food in his mouth.

"His eyes are back to it's normal brown..." He heard someone murmur and someone else agree. He was worried that they'd call him a freak for that.

"Thanks..." He heard someone in the crowd say. Slowly, other people started doing the same.

"N-No problem. I can't just let people die now, can I" He grinned. He tried to get up but fell down again. He checked his legs. His ankle seemed to be broken -He wasn't surprised. He decided to rest for a while. Soon blackness took over his view.

The Next Day

"Toby, wakey wakey!"

"Urgh, what now?" He asked Isabelle who was poking him.

"It's already afternoon! We're gonna have to leave- Oof!" She was cut off by the push and shoves of people rushing over to Toby

"We give thanks!" "Thank you!" "We are in your debt!" were heard.

Toby's expression was obvious.

_Help me. Please! _

Isabelle grinned at the idea she had. She threw some cocoa over them and shouted

"OMIGOSH! IT'S RAINING POOP!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" everybody screamed and ran except for Isabelle who was laughing her eyes out.

"Was that really necessary?" Toby groaned

"Hey, you were the one who asked for i-... Aight come out already, I saw you move, you can't hide from me!" Isabelle yelled indignantly

"Huh?" But Isabelle just shushed him finally three boys came out.

"We uh. We wanted to follow you, Toby..." Josh said

"But then you ruined our cover" Harry scowled but Isabelle grinned

"So, can come with you?!" Mark asked

"Come with me where?" Toby lied

"Oh, come on! We heard you mumbling in your sleep about leaving!" Josh said.

"Hold on, I'm not letting you guys outta my sight. Caused enough trouble in this town, how much through out the world?" Isabelle thought out loud.

"Are you guys serious? The world's a dangerous place..." Toby said

"Course we are! We're pals, friends, chums!" Isabelle said

"Thanks. Means a lot to me." Toby said. But said it halfheartedly

"What's wrong?" Mark said, frowning

"Nothing" Toby said putting on a fake smile. Isabelle pondered about it then ignored it. She thought of a certain guy instead, how he betrayed everyone. She wondered if it were to happen again

"ABOGAHBOGAHBOGAH!" A guy said in a Cookie Monster costume yelled.

"Arrrgh!" Everyone screamed. Then Mr. Cookie Monster laughed

"Tha's what you get for scaring the crap outta me about raining poop, Isabelle!"

"Mister Build!" Mark excitedly said "You made it!"

"Wait... What's going on?" Toby asked

"Oh, This is Mister Build, one of my best friends!" Mark said.

"Oh. Okay. Anymore people joining?"

"I don't think so." Harry said

"Well, off we go then!" Toby said, his sense of adventure going high. But in the background two people were stalking them, seeing as that specific group of people may be the downfall of the Monsters


	4. Chapter 4: Hallo!

Chapter 4: Introducing Cody and Mister Build's Death

Toby waded through the leaves in the jungle.

"Great idea, Harry" Toby muttered

"What? Wood looked better than cobble..." Harry murmured

"Ow!" Isabelle screeched, she swatted a thorn off her elbow. She was wearing new clothes, her old assassin cloak was torn and burnt so she discarded it and went through one of her 'emergency clothes' as she called it.

"Ow! Stop pushing me!" Josh yelped as Mark accidentally tumbled on him. Josh pushed Mark off him and huffed.

"Sooorrry" Mark muttered

"You don't sound sorry"

"I don't care! Just continue on please!" Toby's voice echoed ahead. Both boys grumbled but both of them stumbled forward.

"Stop moving!" Isabelle's voice warned "There's a cliff ahead! Toby- Well, Toby fell." Isabelle snickered. "We have to get him." She casually said, as if this was in her normal routine.

~|~~\!£¥,{[!€{€+!{~,^}!{~!~}?£¥#_€}!^*!~{ idk what I'm writing

After Ihtimx had rescued Toby, he grumbled "I didn't need rescuing" but nevertheless still said thank you.

"Nights coming..." Toby noticed. He looked back at his group "A'ight, everybody? You know how to survive right? Good!" When he saw everyone nod "I've got a couple of logs with me, so let's just find a cave or a really tall tree!"

"Oh... Is, is that a cocoa pod I see?" Mister Build mused "I'll collect some! I'll meet you later at that tree over there" he pointed at a jungle tree on a cliff "It's tall, so I don't think we'll get lost" Then he trudged forward and disappeared beneath the leaves of the jungle"

"Well, looks like we got plans already" Toby grumbled "Come on.". They trudged, hiked, jumped and fell but there were vines luckily. By the time they reached the top of the cliff, the moon was already in it's highest peak, with stars sparkling behind it.

_Twang!_

The sound echoed through the jungle and everyone was dead silent and it looked like they weren't breathing.

"W-What was that?" Josh whispered to Mark.

"I don't know!" He whispered back. A figure fell down from the shadows of the leaves. He was wearing a gray sweater with two arrows on his back. His back was dripping blood and everyone felt nauseous.

"Help..." He rasped, reaching for the nearest person, who was Isabelle

"AH! Kill it with fire before it lays eggs!" Isabelle screamed, obviously creeped out. She tried to kick away the hand reaching for her

"Stop it, it's obviously hurt!" Toby said he kneeled down and helped him up. They limped to a tree nearby. One thing Toby noticed, was his head was a chicken.

"So, uh who are you?" Mark said, trying not to look at him.

"Oh, this? This is just a mask, I'm Cody by the way" he said after Toby gave him a potion.

"That was the last potion guys, the rest of my potions are go-" he was cut off by a scream just below the cliff

"Mister Build!" Mark screeched "It was him! We have to go!" Toby armed himself with his sword and looked below. There were cocoa pods everywhere on the ground with a note saying 'Leave Now!' Written in red. They all had the creeping feeling that it wasn't red dye.

"No!" Sobbed Mark. The rest tried to comfort him.

"We should make a shelter already..." Toby solemnly said.

**Tree house, or CAVE? YOU DECIDE! Lol. Added poll in my profile! Remember, I can't make the next chapter without this.**


	5. Chapter 5: Mercenary Mercy

Aria shakily got up the tree.

"Never do I-"

"Aw c'mon, Aria!" Toby reasoned "It was fun!"

"If you call being chased by a creeper while climbing, shot by some skeletons, and! Being DRAGGED down by zombies- you call THAT fun?"

"Never said it was fun... For you" he grinned. Aria punched him on the arm.

"Well, it wasn't fun for me" She said angrily. "Now, go away"

"Hey... What's that?" Josh pointed to a shaking bush.

"Probably some wild pig." Harry said. Then a pink head popped out.

"Who are you calling- I mean, oink!"

Both teens froze.

The same thougbts ran through both teens head.

_Did that pig just... Talked? _

Suddenly, a teen went out. He had a surprised look on his face, and he was holding a stone sword. He wore a black cloak hiding his eyes, and wore a cyan shirt with some jeans.

"Matt where-" the voice abruptly stopped as he saw where he was looking at.

"Who are you?" Harry asked

"Oink!" the pig said helpfully

"What the...?" 'Matt' said "Is that a pig?"

"Hey! Ian! Found me so-" the voice was quickly muffled as Ian quickly shut him up.

"Shhh!" He said to Alexander. He pointed at Harry and Josh who didn't hear both of them..

"Oi! I'm no pig! I'm NumNums! Call me Pie if you must." 'Pie' rose to full height, which is two blocks high.

"This day is too weird for me!" Josh complained. He went back to the tree house and grumpily went up. HighTech was left to wonder what the heck just happened.

* * *

**Sorry if this is late, but in my defense, I don't update here XD. Go dwarfs craft.c0m then off topics, then If We Make It To Daylight :3 (replace 0 with o and remove the space)Also, lastly, I'm sorry it's short, I updated it in a phone :P AND if you notice a different name, '**_Aria_**' I changed Isabelle to Aria. I didn't like Isabelle and it's my OC. Don't take this the wrong way, Isabelles, In fact, my first name sounds like Isabelle but... I like Aria better :3**


End file.
